Tamaki's Heart
by Spamano-Productions
Summary: Tamaki has finally figured out his feelings towards Haruhi. He now knows it is more than parent love...but can he muster up the courage to just say "I love you?"


Please love me…that's all I ask…maybe take my hand? Maybe just make an effort to smile my way? Anything would be appreciated…Haruhi…because I have finally figured out my feelings; my true feelings. I'm unconditionally, undeniably in love with you.

CHAPTER 1- THE PLAN…OF LOVE!

"Haruhi…I know you love me…" Tamaki stood in front of his bedroom mirror, straightening his black and purple tie, his deep blue eyes, looking violet, sparkling wildly. Today was going to be the day that Haruhi knew his true feelings about her. He couldn't hide it anymore…he was almost…what was the word? Love sick?

He had been playing love songs inside of his head, singing them silently.

"I love you senpai," She would say, her face lighting up a bright pink as she shyly looked away.

"Haruhi…you don't have to be shy…just tell me that you're mine…"

But then he couldn't finish it…

Even though it was his mind, he didn't want to push this all too far…he knew where this was going to go.

At the host club, he was sitting with two girls at his sides, his arms wrapped around their shoulders tightly, his mind locked on Haruhi. The other night that he got to spend with her was wonderful.

They had put on an event where the host club switched genders and Haruhi looked so beautiful. The rest of them just looked like idiots. Tamaki chuckled to himself.

If only he could muster up the courage to tell her his exact feelings…but he was a blubbering idiot. That much had been known to him for awhile…

Ugh...why was it so hard to talk to her? Because she was the most amazing person she had ever met? Yeah…that was only a fraction of the reason…

"Tamaki, You have a stain on your jacket," One of the girls pointed out, gently dragging her finger down his chest, an obvious attempt to flirt with him, but his interest was pointed in another direction.

The touch to his chest was sensitive, and he jumped up quick, scaring both of the girls who stared up at him wide eyed.

"S-Sorry ladies…I..I have to go change my…socks?" He quickly strolled away from that area, sitting behind a couch, his face a dark red.

Stop this! He scolded himself, touching his forehead lightly. Haruhi is just a girl! It's not like she's going to take a bite out of your head!

Haruhi leaned down in front of him, tilting her head to the side a little, "Senpai? What are you doing down here?"

Tamaki let out a horrible screeching noise, jumping up. He hadn't even seen her approaching him!

"H-Haruhi; Haruhi, what are you doing here?" He swallowed hard, pulling on his tie lightly.

"Nothing senpai," She rolled her eyes and walked away, causing Tamaki to breath a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he could breathe again.

Something inside was driving him crazy; his hormones? He chuckled at the word. No…it was just Haruhi! She was so…perfect.

Tamaki slunk his way back over to the ladies, who were staring to feel ditched.

"Oh Tamaki, you look so handsome today…" The other one tried, picking up her cup of hot tea.

"You look lovely too princess," He mumbled, not even looking the poor girl in the eyes, instead, focusing his attention at haruhi, who was laughing with the other girls.

Jealousy stung him. How come they got to talk to her during host club hours when Tamaki didn't get to? That just didn't seem right! That shouldn't be allowed!

Tamaki stood up to go have a word with Kyouya about all of this, but as he stood, his elbow knocked the cup out of the girl's hands, spilling the tea all over her.

"Agh! Ow!" A few tears came to her eyes and Tamaki began apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry princess!" He knew he had the attention of Haruhi, who had glanced this way to all the trouble.

"It is fine Tamaki," She looked down at her ruined dress, her lip wobbling slightly.

"Okay, good to know princess," Distracted, he walked away, leaving into the hallway. His hands were shaking badly…this was…bad…he was too nervous.

Kyouya walked into the hallway, his hands grasping his little black book tightly.

"Tamaki, don't you think that was a little rude to run out on Princess Kana like that?"

"I'm sorry daddy…" Tamaki said, looking down sadly, "I've been distracted tonight."

"Really," Kyouya asked in a sarcastic tone; not really helping Tamaki's mood in the slightest.

Tamaki didn't respond to him. Kyouya was just making him angry now.

"I have an idea," Kyouya stated calmly, "Go get yourself lost in the maze of flowers outside."


End file.
